


The one in which I use awkward too much

by eryde



Category: Video Blogging and Youtube RPF
Genre: 'D, INSPIRED BY National Public Radio, LITERALLY, M/M, Oops, SUPERSMOSH, Unsafe Sex, all I could see was joven, hellzyeah, i am lonely, i didnt really browse tumblr, i didnt use it back then, i dont know, ianshire, jovens glasses, jovian, now i use it though, oh-god-why, smosh - Freeform, so like yeah, tha talked about a haunted house where you could be naked, there was a show, this i what happens when i browse tumblr, you should totes follow me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eryde/pseuds/eryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides to make the sex with Joven. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one in which I use awkward too much

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I just couldn't get the ianshire to leave my mind. I hope you read, and enjoy, and comment! Go to my tumblr http://oh-god-why.tumblr.com and love me please.
> 
> Edit: I know this is bad when I can't even read my own smut. Lord forgive me for the trash that is this story.  
>    
> Edit 2: jesus christ this is?? so bad wtf i literally forgot that i had written stories when i was a bab but someone decided to kudos another story of mine and i feel so attacked like hwo rude is that also i cant believe i was pimping out my dumb blog on here like omg i thought people were actually reading this??? wtf

Ian slammed Joven into the wall, plundering his mouth. Moaning in surprise, Joven pushed Ian back so he could speak. "What are you doing? I-I mean, how'd you know I liked you? Did Mari tell you?! She promised she'd-" He was cut off by Ian's lips slamming into his again. Wrapping his arms around Ian's shoulders, he groaned. Ian reached down between them to palm Joven's erection. Ian was forced to stop for a couple seconds as Joven lifted his shirt up. 

"Why don't we go to your place? We shouldn't defile the Smosh Games couch." Panting for a few seconds, Joven nodded, unable to form words. Putting his shirt back on, much to the disappointment of the raven haired man, Ian pulled Joven along behind him. Shoving Joven in the front seat of his car, Ian moved to the passenger side. It took Joven a few moments to realize just what to do, and then he fired up the car, and drove as quickly as was legal to his home. 

When they reached a traffic lane, Joven seriously considered driving up onto the sidewalk. As he thought, Ian had snuck his hand over to Joven's never-wavering hard on. Joven finally noticed when Ian reached into his boxers and started to stroke him. Hissing, Joven banged his head down on the steering wheel. He looked up and saw that the line was moving and he started to drive. Slapping Ian's hand away, he quickly turned down the road to his apartment. When they reached the driveway, Joven was quick to button up and move to his door. 

They reached the door, and Joven pulled Ian inside and kissed him again. " Fuck me." Joven demanded. 

Ian started, "W-what?" 

"You heard me. I want you to take your meat stick, and fuck me." Ian shuddered, and soon both him and Joven were naked. Laying on the fluffy sheets, Ian looked through the drawers of the nightstand. Pulling out some lube, he asked Joven if he was clean, when he nodded, Ian kissed him until they both needed to come up for air. 

Ian kissed Joven's neck, sucking a few bruises into the pale skin. He moved slowly down Joven's torso, pausing at Joven's nipples to lavish them with attention. He reached Joven's erect member, grasping it in one hand, and rolling his balls with the other. He opened hi mouth, and swallowed Joven down whole. Joven bucked up, but Ian held his hips down. Swallowing around the cock in his mouth, Ian groaned as his eyes started to water. Pulling up, he sucked on the head of Joven's dick. Moving down, he looked at Joven's hole, before licking it. Joven groaned and pushed back towards Ian, and the brunette licked wider strokes, from Joven's balls to his hole, and back again. Pressing against the opening, Ian penetrated Joven with his tongue, enjoying the pure Joven taste. Moving back to Joven's balls, Ian sucked one inside and pulled at his lovers dick, reveling in the moan that issued forth. Sucking Joven back in, Ian hollowed his cheeks. When he felt Joven's balls tighten, and the man himself stiffen, Ian pulled away. He moved back up Joven's body, and sucked a bruise into his neck before invading his lovers mouth. 

Coating a finger in lube, he reached down to place it on Joven's entrance. Rubbing it around, he slowly pushed it in. Joven groaned as Ian thrust his finger in and out of him. When he added another, feeling the tight heat wrap around it, Ian moaned, as he thought about being in their place. Twisting and scissoring them around, he deemed Joven ready 

Taking a liberal amount of lube, he coated his dick and slowly pushed into Joven. The tight heat seemed to almost suck him inside. "Oh God, you're so tight" Ian groaned as he bottomed out. Giving Joven some time to adjust, Ian struggled not to thrust immediately.

"Y-you can m-mo- oh god! Just fuck me already!" Hearing Joven swear, Ian growled and started to move. As he moved in and out of Joven's hole, he moves his hands down to Joven's legs and picked them up. Thrusting deeper, Joven groaned as Ian's cock grazed his prostate. Joven tried to reach down to stroke himself, but Ian grabbed his hands and held them still. He set Joven's legs down, and pulled out.

"C'mon, roll over." Ian said as he slapped one of Joven's ass cheeks. Smirking when he heard Joven groan, "You Like that?" He whispered in Joven's ear, as he reentered him. As he felt his balls touch Joven, he slapped the other cheek. Hissing as Joven tightened around his dick, Ian started moving. As his pace sped up, he felt that familiar tightening in his balls and reached under Joven to stroke his cock. Joven choked out a moan, and his come squirted onto the sheets, his ass tightening around Ian and bringing him to his own climax. Rolling to the side, Ian grabbed his discarded tshirt and wiped Joven off. He sighed and set his head on Joven's chest. "W-whats going to happen now? Was this just a one off or-"

"Joshua, you are seriously stupid if you think I was just using you. I, well I love you. And I really hope you feel the same way, because it will be super awkward if you don't." 

Joven smiled and pulled Ian up for a passionate kiss. "God, you have no idea. I love you so much I just didn't want to make it awkward. But, um, w-what exactly are we? I'd like to be your boyfriend, but if you don't wanna come out, its okay too."

"No. I'd like to tell the group. I hope that can accept it." Ian felt sad at the thought of Anthony saying that he couldn't be friends with him because he is gay.

"We'll tell them tomorrow." Joven said. Ian agreed and they made plans.

 

Ian and Joven had shown up early to Smosh headquarters. As they waited inside Joven held Ian and reassured him that it would be okay. "What are you guys doing? You dating, or just bromancing?" Lasercorn's loud voice rang out.

Joven looked up defiantly, "What if we we're going out? You gonna accept it?"

"Du-u-ude, I have no problem with your gayness. As long as you don't bone in the game room, its cool." Lasercorn smiled, "'Sides, I'd be a bit of a hypocrit, me and Sohinki have been together for a while now."

Ian and Joven gaped and Sohinki walked up and looked at them questioningly. Recognition slowly took its place and he rounded on Lasercorn. "You dick! I thought that we agreed that we wouldn't tell anybody!" 

"Hey, its not like we can hate! We're not exactly in a position to do so." Ian pointed out.

"Yeah." Agreed Joven, kissing Ian lightly. 

At that moment, Mari and Anthony walked in and Anthony pretended to throw up. "Gross. I don't wanna watch my best friend kiss Joven. Its wrong. Is this some sort of prank or something?" 

Ian stood up holding Joven's hand. "No. Its not. I, we, love eachother, and if you have a problem with that, than I don't think we can be friends." 

As Ian looked defiantly at Anthony, the other half of Smosh looked at the others for support. Finding none, he sighed and spoke, "Okay. Its cool. But don't do anything on the couch! Or, you know, somewhere I can see you. Kissing is fine, but no rubbing penises." 

They all looked at Mari. "Hey, I knew about Joven's side of things long before this. You really think that now that my real life otp has happened that I'm going to hate?" They all nodded and smiled. Now to announce it to the fans.

 

————————————————————

"Um, hi guys. You're probably wondering why its just me, Joven, Lasercorn and Sohinki. Well, its because all of us have a big announcement. Me and Joven will go first. W-we have been going out, and we just wanted you to know. U-um, we know that there will be alot of hate, but we love eachother, and you will need to accept that. Ladercorn, why don't you go next.'

"As you may have guessed, or not, me and Sohinki are together. We've been living together for a few months, and we figured you guys should know. SOCORNI IS REAL!"


End file.
